L'Espoir
by PentaCorp
Summary: [SPOILERS - ROGUE ONE] Alors que l'escadron Rogue One fuit la mort sur Jedha, une rencontre plutôt imprévue a lieu ... un mystérieux inconnu rejoint alors l'équipe, et la Rébellion fera tout pour en tirer profit. L'Empire sera-t-il de taille ? UA, présence d'OC. (désolé, je suis nul pour les résumés)
1. L'inconnu

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à Disney et George Lucas, sauf mon OC.**

 _ **Salut le peuple :D voici une fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Elle concerne les événements de Rogue One (que j'ai adoré), mais je vais y insérer un OC, qui changera l'histoire que vous connaissez … Bref ! Assez blablaté, on passe au récit !**_

* * *

Chapitre I : Une rencontre chaotique

PDV : Jyn Erso -

Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi absente dans un moment aussi crucial et périlleux. Nous étions dans notre cargo U-Wing, alors que Cassian et K2SO tentaient de nous éloigner le plus possible de la vague de destruction provoquée par le tir de l'Étoile Noire. Nous avions accueilli à notre bord Chirrut Imwe, un ancien guerrier aveugle, ainsi que son garde du corps, Baze Malbus, et Bodhi Rook, ancien pilote de l'Empire. Tous étaient en pleine activité pour nous sortir d'ici, ou alors contemplaient avec horreur la destruction de la planète. Et pourtant, je ne prêtais attention à tout ceci. Je regardais dans le vide, me mémorisant le message holographique de mon père, ainsi que les paroles de mon ami Saw.

 _« Sauve la Rébellion … sauve le rêve ! »_

Saw comptait sur moi pour permettre à la Rébellion de résister au joug impérial, et mon père nous avait aidé. Il avait parlé de plans, d'un moyen de détruire leur arme … Mais ce qui occupait le plus mon esprit, c'était de l'avoir vu, après tant d'années de recherches. C'était la première fois depuis ce jour où Krennic est venu nous chercher. Et il comptait sur moi. Mais avant d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, je devais le retrouver. Nous devions nous rendre sur Eadu et le ramener avec nous. Nous serions à nouveau une famille …

Quelque chose finit par me sortir de mes pensées. Alors que le vaisseau ralentit pour esquiver des chutes de rochers, j'aperçus une forme se déplacer rapidement sur le relief rocheux. En plissant les yeux, je finis par distinguer un homme qui courrait, sautait, faisait tout pour échapper à la vague apocalyptique qui nous suivait.

« Attendez ! Il y a quelqu'un en bas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu … Wow ! fit Baze, étonné tout comme moi par l'exploit que tentait de réaliser l'inconnu. Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je le pense, fis-je. C'est qu'il va s'en sortir. Cassian ! Dis-je en me tournant vers la cabine de pilotage. Descend plus bas, on doit le récupérer !

\- Mais tu as perdu la tête ? Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais on a la mort aux trousses ! On ne peut rien pour lui !

\- Mais, je … »

Il a raison, me fit Baze en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Tenter de l'aider pourrait tous nous tuer.

Je regardais de nouveau l'homme qui, en bas, continuait de courir. Mais il perdait du terrain …

« Une minute … tout le monde se tourna vers Chirrut. Je … je sens que … la Force est avec lui.

\- Hum. Voilà qui explique son incroyable capacité à maintenir un tel rythme, fit Baze, pensif.

\- Vous voulez dire que … ce pourrait être un Jedi ? Demandais-je.

\- C'est possible, me dit Chirrut. Il a des ruines d'anciens temples par ici.

\- Bon, vous avez finit de papoter, derrière ? On essaye de vous maintenir en vie, ici !

\- Cassian ! Fis-je au pilote. Si c'est un Jedi, il nous faut le sauver !

\- Un Jedi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Cassian, si tu te rapproches assez, on pourra lancer un câble pour qu'il puisse se hisser !

\- Avec la distance qui nous sépare de l'onde de choc, si on s'en tient au plan de Jyn, nous avons 43% de chances de nous en sortir.

\- Tu es devenu optimiste, toi ? Fit le pilote. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il lâcha : Et merde ... »

Le vaisseau plongea, et Baze lança un câble par la porte latérale. L'inconnu réussit à le saisir en réalisant un saut hors du commun.

« C'est bon. Fonce, Cassian !

\- Allez, quittons cette maudite planète pour de bon ... »

Le cargo se redressa, et l'accélération me fit tituber. Mais, alors que j'observais l'inconnu se hisser le long du câble, Cassian effectua une énième manœuvre d'esquive. Le vaisseau vira sur la droite et, lorsque je repris mon équilibre, je vis l'homme percuter de plein fouet un pic rocheux.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà :)_**

 ** _Bon, j'espère que cette entrée en matière vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche. Si c'est le cas, eh bien j'aurai accompli ma mission._**

 ** _Stay tuned ;)_**


	2. Bienvenue dans l'Alliance Rebelle

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à George Lucas et à Disney, sauf mon OC.**

* * *

 **Chapitre II – Bienvenue dans l'Alliance Rebelle**

 **PDV : Gray -**

La première chose que j'aperçus fut … la lumière. Une intense lumière blanche, pas très agréable lorsque vous vous réveillez. _Minute … je ne me souviens pas m'être endormi …_ Je remarquais également que j'étais allongé sur une sorte de lit-fauteuil pas trop confortable, dans une position oblique, et dans l'incapacité de bouger : mes poignets, ma ceinture et mes chevilles étaient attachés à mon ''matelas''. Je tentais de me débattre, mais c'était inutile.

Je me mis alors à scruter la pièce : les meubles, tous blancs, indiquaient clairement la fonction de cette salle : les placards laissaient voir plusieurs rangées de flacons et de bouteilles, un meuble à ma gauche présentait tout un attirail de seringues et autres outils, et un autre à ma droite laissait pendre diverses poches de liquides, reliées à des tubes, eux-même reliés à … _Moi, apparemment_ , pensais-je en remarquant que j'étais sous perfusion.

Ces pochettes de liquide n'étaient pas les seules à indiquer mon état de convalescence. Je portais des bandages sur tout le côté gauche. Par chance, ma jambe robotisée était intacte, je pouvais encore bouger parfaitement mon pied et mes orteils.

Mais la question était : qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette salle ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir été blessé, ni même avoir été en quelconque danger … Alors les souvenirs affluaient. Je me revoyais, fuyant le Temple de Jedha après l'explosion, puis à travers les canyons pour fuir l'onde de choc. Il y avait ce vaisseau, qui a finit par me lancer un câble, puis … le néant. _J'm'en suis sorti de peu, cette fois-ci_ , pensais-je en regardant le bacta affluer par les tubes de perfusion. _Et maintenant, où suis-je ?_

La réponse à ma question ne tarda pas à arriver. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, puis des talons sur le carrelage. Une infirmière vint se poster à ma gauche, vérifiant des données sur l'écran de mon ''lit'' et griffonnant sur son carnet. _Mignonne_ , pensais-je, _mais j'en ai vu d'autres_. Je décidai de l'interpeller.

« Dîtes …

\- Ah ! cria-t-elle en sursautant. Vous … vous m'avez fait peur … Je croyais que … que vous étiez encore en train de dormir … dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Oh, eh bien … désolé, fis-je. En parlant de dormir, vous pouvez me dire où on est, exactement ?

\- Où nous sommes ? Ça, je ne peux pas encore vous le dire.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant que vous avez reprit vos esprits, il faut que je vous conduise auprès de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques … si vous êtes en état de marcher, finit-elle après avoir observé mes bandages.

-Bien sûr que je peux marcher, fis-je en tentant de me redresser. Faudrait juste … me détacher.

\- Dans ce cas ... »

L'infirmière sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux gardes entrèrent et me détachèrent. J'eus le loisir de m'étirer durant deux secondes, avant qu'un des deux me donne un léger coup de matraque dans le dos, me faisant signe de me mettre contre le mur. J'obtempérai, et les gardes me passèrent des menottes aux poignets. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici …_

Les deux gardes me conduisirent donc à travers de nombreux couloirs, dans lesquels circulaient bon nombre d'hommes et de femmes portant une tenue similaire à celle de ceux qui m'escortaient. Outre les humains, il y avait grand nombre de races présentes : des Twi'leks, des Rodiens, des Mon Calamaris, des Sullustéens … Quel beau festival !

Nous finîmes donc par arriver devant une porte, avec l'inscription ''INTERROGATOIRE''. _Eh, bah ça s'annonce bien …_ La porte s'ouvrit lourdement, et les gardes me firent asseoir d'un côté de la table, puis quittèrent la salle. Il y avait deux caméras braquées sur moi, et rien qui puisse me rassurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme en blouse entra dans la pièce avec une valisette. Il la posa sur la table, l'ouvrit et en sortit des électrodes, qu'il vint disposer sur mes tempes, mon torse et mes bras. Cela fait, il ressortit de la pièce avec la valise, et fut remplacé par un homme plus âgé, en uniforme de gradé, avec un écran dans la main gauche et un pistolet blaster de type DH-17 dans la main droite. Il posa ces deux objets sur la table, et s'assit.

« Voyons, voyons, voyons … dit-il en me scrutant du regard. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que vous faîtes ici, menotté et assis à une table d'interrogatoire. Le fait est que nous sommes en guerre, et que nous nous devons de prendre un maximum de précautions. Aussi, nous allons vous poser quelques questions, auxquelles vous allez répondre le plus sincèrement possible, ou nous aurons quelques désaccords, dit-il en désignant son écran.

\- Eh bien, allons-y.

\- Commençons par le commencement : qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mon nom est Gray Astero.

\- Où vivez-vous ?

\- Je vivais sur Jedha, dans la Bordure Extérieure.

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Je n'ai plus de foyer.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 23 ans, 4 mois et 12 jours.

-Où êtes-vous né ?

\- Sur Jedha.

\- Avez-vous de la famille ?

\- Non.

\- Êtes-vous, de quelconque façon, lié à toute organisation partisane de l'Empire ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Êtes-vous un admirateur de l'Empire ?

\- Si vous voulez parler des s... de ceux qui ont détruit ma planète, on est assezloin de l'admiration. »

L'interrogateur jeta un coup d'œil à son écran, qui n'avait émis aucun signal depuis le début de ces questions.

« Eh bien, il ne me reste plus qu'une simple question …

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Que faisiez-vous sur Jedha ? Demanda-t-il. Comme activités, s'entend. »

Cette ''simple'' question me dérangea au plus au point. Mon ancien ami, aujourd'hui mort, m'a toujours dit de ne jamais révéler ma vraie nature à de parfaits inconnus. En sa mémoire, je répondis :

« Je travaillais dans les mines de cristaux Kyber ».

L'écran se mit à émettre un signal sonore, et les graphiques s'affolèrent. _Oups._

« Mauvaise réponse, dit l'homme en regardant l'appareil. Si vous voulez sortir en homme libre de cette pièce, il va falloir être honnête avec moi, monsieur Astero. Alors, je vais répéter : que faisiez-vous sur Jedha ? Dit-il en pointant son blaster dans ma direction. »

J'observais l'arme de l'homme. Un tir, et s'en était finit de moi, pour sûr. Mais je ne devais surtout pas céder face à la menace. Cet homme était-il de confiance ? S'il ne l'était pas, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de lui. Mais il y avait les caméras … Je me penchais alors vers lui :

« À moi de vous poser une question. Êtes-vous, de quelconque façon, lié à une organisation partisane de l'Empire. ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici, répondit-il. »

Je sentis, à travers sa réponse, qu'il n'était pas de l'Empire, ni de près ni de loin. Il n'avait pas le regard ni la voix d'un impérial. Son uniforme présentait un symbole que je n'avais jamais vu, mais il ressemblait étrangement à celui de l'Ancienne République. Je décidai donc de faire confiance à cet homme :

« Je suivais l'enseignement de la Force.

\- Alors … Alors vous êtes …

\- Je suis un Jedi. »

Bien qu'il affichait un air surpris, je sentais qu'il ne l'était pas. Il me cachait quelque chose. Et il me fallait des réponses.

« Je dois dire que … c'est assez surprenant de trouver un Jedi de nos jours, affirma-t-il.

\- Ah oui ? Dis-je en feignant l'ignorance. Et, je pourrais savoir depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

\- Vous êtes dans notre centre médical depuis deux semaines. Selon l'équipe qui vous a ramené, vous avez pris un sacré choc, m'expliqua-t-il. Mais vous avez l'air d'être en forme.

\- Deux semaines … répétais-je. J'imagine que ça vous a laissé le temps de faire tout un paquet d'analyses.

\- En effet. Et vous avez un organisme des plus normaux, selon nos études, affirma-t-il. Rien n'explique donc comment vous avez guéri. Rien ne prouve que vous êtes un Jedi. »

Qu'il n'aient rien trouvé ? Bien sûr, leurs appareils n'étaient pas programmés pour analyser les midichloriens. Mais alors, comment savait-il ?

« Et pourtant, dis-je, vous saviez. N'est-ce pas ? Je le vois en vous. Vous saviez que j'étais un Jedi avant d'entrer dans cette salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Si vous êtes un Jedi, dit-il en se penchant vers moi, alors prouvez-le ».

Une preuve ? _Tu vas en avoir une, de preuves_ , pensais-je en souriant. Je reculai ma chaise en sautait en arrière, et il fut facile de briser mes menottes avec la Force. Je me mis en position de combat, et je dégainai mon sabre. _Minute …_ Je repassais ma main à ma ceinture, mais je ne sentais toujours pas le manche de mon arme. _Où est mon sabre ?_ L'évidence me sauta aux yeux, et je relevais ma tête vers l'homme, qui sortit un objet cylindrique de sous son manteau.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Dit-il en agitant le manche de mon sabre.

\- Vous … rendez-le moi ! »

Les pieds de l'homme quittèrent le sol alors que je le soulevais avec la Force, tout en attirant mon sabre, qu'il lâcha au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. L'arme arriva dans ma main, et je relâchai le bonhomme.

« Vous avez besoin d'autres preuves ?

\- Je pense que ça ira. »

Bon, au moins une chose de réglée. L'homme se retourna, me fit signe de le suivre et quitta la pièce. Nous marchâmes à travers les couloirs pendant quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur une grande pièce, semblable à un amphithéâtre. Au centre se trouvait une table ronde avec des émetteurs à hologrammes. _Sûrement la salle de commandement, ou un truc du genre._ Il y avait deux personnes à cette table, deux femmes : une en longue tenue blanche et aux cheveux roux, et une brune en tenue plus militaire.

Alors que nous nous approchions, les deux se tournèrent vers nous, et l'homme qui m'avait interrogé prit la parole :

« Mon Mothma, voici le Jedi que l'équipe de Jyn a ramené de Jedha. Nous l'avons interrogé, comme vous l'aviez demandé. Apparemment, dit-il en souriant, il aime autant l'Empire que vous aimez l'Empereur.»

L'intéressée remercia son acolyte et le congédia, puis se tourna vers moi :

« Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes un Jedi … Les individus dans votre genre se font extrêmement rares, de nos jours.

\- Que savez-vous des Jedi ? Lu demandais-je.

\- J'ai travaillé avec les Jedi du temps de la République, pendant la Guerre des Clones … Mais j'en oublie la politesse, reprit-elle en souriant. Mon Mothma, dirigeante de ce complexe et anciennement sénatrice sur Coruscant.

\- Gray Astero, répondis-je en souriant faiblement. Chevalier Jedi. »

À cet instant, un soldat entra dans la salle et interpella la femme :

« Madame ! Nous avons réussi à intercepter des informations impériales, il faut que vous veniez voir ça.

\- Eh bien, dit Mon Mothma en se tournant vers la table, on dirait que le devoir m'appelle. »

Elle se dirigea vers le soldat, puis se retourna une dernière fois :

« Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, Gray. Bienvenue dans l'Alliance Rebelle. »

* * *

 _ **C'est tout pour ce deuxième chapitre !**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il aura été assez long à votre goût, et que le point de vue de l'OC vous aura plut également, ainsi que cette introduction dans l'Alliance.**_

 _ **Si vous aimez l'histoire, si vous avez des conseils … n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'encourage à continuer !**_

 _ **Stay tuned :)**_


End file.
